


一张两人桌 | table for two

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dadneto, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Erik没有赴约。Charles当然有些担心，于是给他打电话看看是什么情况。





	一张两人桌 | table for two

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [table for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296271) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者按：灵感来自bikenesmith的[exhausted dadneto art](http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/174192943405/patreon-request-art-work-at-home-exhausted)

Charles高三时曾邀请过高大、英俊、眉眼含笑的Oliver Hunt和他约会，然后在约定的餐厅里坐了三个小时。他等呀等，点了一道又一道的开胃菜，拼命让自己不显得焦虑、可悲。他周围的人早在他自己意识到之前就明白他被放鸽子了。他终于放弃，准备买单，餐厅经理太同情他，给他免单了。

从那以后，Charles学聪明了。那是他第一次也是唯一一次被人放鸽子。

直到现在。

现在已经是6点半多了。他们约好6点见面。Charles已经吃完了一盘玉米片与芝士酱。他给Erik发了信息，没有收到回信。

与Oliver那次不同，他感到的是担心而不是受伤。他与Erik交往快三个月了，他知道Erik不是那种玩失踪的人，也不是那种会忘记约会的人。

服务员过来给Charles的水杯加满水，问他现在要不要点单。Charles告诉她他还在等人并无视了她那温柔、怜悯的眼神。她走向邻桌后，Charles拿出手机给Erik打了个电话。

电话那头是漫长的铃声，最终应答的是语音信箱。“嗨，Erik，”Charles说，“是我。我只是想问问你在哪里。我在我们平时的餐桌前。待会儿见？请回电话。”

他挂了电话，一分钟后又忍不住再次拨打电话。也许Erik刚才在洗手间里。也许他把手机忘在某个地方了。也许——

“喂？”

Charles吓了一跳，停顿了一拍。那显然不是Erik的声音。

“呃，你好。你哪位？”

“我是Wanda。”

“噢，Wanda！”这是Erik大女儿的名字。Charles还没见过Erik的孩子们，但是他知道他们的名字、年龄和长相。Erik给他看过他们的照片。“你好呀，我是Charles。我是，呃，你父亲的朋友。”

“你是爸爸的男朋友。”Wanda淡定地说。

“噢，他，呃，他告诉你了吗？”Erik从一开始就说他想对孩子们坦诚公布他们的恋情，但是不知何故，Charles依然没料到Wanda的态度会如此坦率。

“是的。”对于一个十岁的孩子来说，Wanda显得非常坚决果断。

“好吧，Wanda，你知道你父亲现在在哪儿吗？这半个小时我一直在试着联络他……”

“他在睡觉。”

“他在……睡觉？”

“是的。要我给你看吗？”

“给我看？”

过了一会儿，他的手机收到了视频通话请求。他困惑地按下接通键，看到了咯咯傻笑的Wanda，接着她挪动手机，把镜头对准Erik。

他瘫倒在餐桌上，身上穿着皱巴巴的T恤与牛仔裤，头别扭地枕在一条胳膊上，另一条胳膊垂在他身侧轻轻晃动。在他身旁，一只毛绒熊坐在餐桌上。他的肩膀上有一块看起来非常像果酱的污渍，他的头发乱作一团。他看起来疲惫不堪。即使信号不稳，Charles依然能听见轻轻的鼾声。

他看上去邋遢极了。Charles想，天啊，我爱他。

“他睡了好～久了。”Wanda大声耳语道。她又咯咯地笑了起来，把镜头转回到自己身上。她有着和Erik同样的消瘦脸型和赤褐色的头发——相似的程度几乎有些不可思议。“要我叫醒他吗？”

“不，不要。”他知道Erik有多宠孩子；不出所料，他们三个把他搞得精疲力竭。当然，他只能抓住一切补觉的机会。“让他睡吧，”他笑道，“等他醒来后，请叫他给我打电话。”

“好！”

他不确定是Wanda是想挂断电话，还是在用手指摸索手机，过了一会儿，通话断开了。Charles饱含爱意地叹了口气，伸手抚过头发，随后向服务员示意买单。也许下一次他会邀请Erik来他家，而不是外出。也许Erik可以在Charles的床上好好睡上一觉，那要比餐桌舒服多了。

“抱歉，”服务员递给他收据和一支笔，“被放鸽子太糟糕了，我肯定你能找到更好的人。”

Charles微微一笑，写下一笔慷慨的小费数目：“说实话，我不认为我能找到更好的了。”


End file.
